Ultratitan
Ultratitan is an upcoming American cartoon television series airs on Disney XD. This is Craig McCracken's second production on Disney Television Animation. Its follows Sven Parkinson, an 16-year-old teenager who become the alien-like super soldier know as Ultratitan where he fighting the forces of evil. Synopsis Sven Parkinson, an 16-year-old teenage boy who just having a normal life, until, he finds a strange helmut where he put its on his head, he become an alien-like super soldier know as Ultratitan where he fights the forces of evil. Characters Main Characters * Sven Parkinson/Ultratitan (Voiced by Rino Romano): An 16-year-old teenage boy who have a normal and peaceful life. Until, one night while he parents on their jobs, he sees a meteor where its happens to be a strange helmut where he become Ultratitan, he battles the forces of evil. * Bolt (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): An robot who guide Seven to fighting villains. He lose some of his memories during getting hit in the head. He would later remember than later on in the series. * Mitchell Parkinson (Voiced by Kevin Convoy): Sven's father and Dani's husband, he is a police officer, he and Dani didn't know that their son is Ultratitan. He helps his wife to uncovers of who Ultratitan is. * Danielle "Dani" Parkinson (Voiced by Kath Soucie): Sven's mother and Mitchell's wife, she is a detective, she and Mitchell don't know that their son is Ultratitan. She is on a case for searching Ultratitan's secret identity. Supporting Characters * Commissioner Peter Landerson (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith): The new commissioner who is think that Ultratitan is helping to save their world. He was formerly a police lieutenant, until, he replace Zayton as the new police commissioner. He still think that Ultratitan is helping everyone. * Emily Vandervolt (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell): Sven's childhood girlfriend who nervous to tell her to go on a date. Emily is sometimes a bit shy and a bit smart, she have a crush on Ultratitan (who she didn't know that Sven is Ultratitan). * Dason O'Brian (Voiced by Joshua LeBar): Sven's best friend since kindergarten and an football player. Dason wanders why Sven is acting so wired (cause he don't know that he is Ultratitan). * Dr. Tommy "Tom" Pointdexter (Voiced by Jeffery Combs): An scientist who just become amazed of the Ultratitan technology where he must discover the secrets of the Ultratitan where he is the first one who know that Sven is Ultratitan and he promise to not tell anyone. * * * * Minor Characters * Reese Stane (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Sven's gym teacher, he can be a bit hush sometimes. * * Villains * Emperor Dreadark (Voiced by Frank Welker): The emperor of the Darkators, he wanted the Ultratitan Helmut to rule over the entire universe. He never stopping invading Earth until he will gets the Ultratitan Helmut. He * Empress Darkyl (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): The empress of the Darkators and Dreadark's wife. She * Prince Darkor/Dark Ultratitan (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Emperor Dreadark's son and the prince of the Darkators, he become Dark Ultratitan after finding the Dark Ultratitan Helmut. * Shadow (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): An evil robot who guide Darkor of how to beat Sven as Dark Ultratitan. He is also Bolt's rival. * Zayton Payne/"Ultratitan"/Mr. Terror (Voiced by Jesse Corti): An former police commissioner who was fired cause he think that Ultratitan was created by the Darkators to go undercover so they can start a top-secret invasion. He was kicked out and was replace by Peter Landerson. He refuse to believe that he is a stupid idiot cause he is a stupid idiot when he thinks that Ultratitan is a Darkator working undercover, he become a Ultratitan imposter and framed him. Than, he was beaten by the real Ultratitan and was sent to jail. Than, he escape and become Mr. Terror where he make a smoke while robbing where its make peoples believe that Ultratitan robbing the bank. Than, he was beaten again by Ultratitan and vow vengeance on him so he can prove everyone that he is a Darkator in disguise cause he is a stupid idiot. * Demon (Voiced by Tom Kane): An demon who battles Ultratitan, Demon is evil, he have dream powers where he fights Ultratitan sometimes and battle him in the real world sometimes. He is just pure evil. He was giving inspiration of Him from the Powerpuff Girls, Cragi McCraken's show back in the 1998 in Cartoon Network. * Michael Stacy/Mr. Nightmare (Voiced by Robert Englund): Michael Stacy was a pretty criminal who was giving dream powers by Demon and called himself, Mr. Nightmare. As Mr. Nightmare, he can make peoples sleeps where he enter their dream and turn its into their worse nightmare, he try to get to Ultratitan's head where he try to make his dreams into his worse nightmare. But, its hardly works, he also have a dark twist scene of humor. He is hardly based on Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Maria Kent/Thunderia (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): An low-level criminal who was always being foiled by Ultratitan. Vow getting vengeance on him, Maria was struck by lightning where she begins to have electric powers, she become Thunderia where she make most of San Diego gone dark until she was encounter by Ultratitan. Beating Ultratitan, she still wrecking havoc on the city. Than, she was beaten by Ultratitan where he uses water cause water and electric don't mix together. She vow vengeance on him ever since than. * Phantom (Voiced by Jesse Falcon): An alien bounty hunter who claim to be a immortal who know all of the Ultratitan's secrets. Its is unknown who he really is. He may not only passes through walls, he can go inside of books or TV. Its is unknown that is he just a alien who uses a armor to foil everyone or is he really is a armor alien immortal and also unknown of how did he just know about the secrets of the Ultratitan. He was strongly giving inspiration of Ghost from Marvel Comics and Gentleman Ghost from DC Comics. * Starrok (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): An alien who is a humanoid starfish, he was sent by the Darkators to destroy Ultratitans with two other intergalactic criminals. He was beaten by him which he vow vengeance on him ever since. * Razorolt (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): An alien criminal who was sent by the Darkators to destroy Ultratitan with two other intergalactic criminals. He was beaten by him and was sent to alien police. * Zaxxavier (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Daisy Ozborn/Grey Cheetah (Voiced by Catherine Taber): * Kimberly "Kim" Grayson/Chaoswoman (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): * * * Episodes Season 1 # Ultratitan Begins Pt. 1: # Ultratitan Begins Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 #